


We meet once again

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: 8 years later, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng meet again. Adrien thought they were still just friends, but soon he finds out that he is falling for this blue-eyed girl. But can she truly return his feelings?





	1. Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lil_fangirl27, TheMadTeaPatty, and Malagha for being the first to leave kudos. Also check out their work, it is really good.  
> lil_fangirl27 has some sweet collabs.  
> and TheMadTeaPatty has a super cool story that you HAVE to go check out. So after reading this, go check their work out.
> 
> AND ENJOY!

AA  
13 years later, Adrien Agreste was still the same as he was in his childhood. There were some small natural changes. He was now 28 years old, he was 6’3’, his voice had grown deeper. But his life was still the same. He was always at home- though he was in a whole different country, oceans away from his father. 

He was either at photoshoots, interviews, meetings, or at home. Home was a mini mansion, in which he lived all alone, with no mother, no father, no sister, no brother, no girlfriend, or no wife to share it with. 

There was one thing he loved about his life though. It was Business. The way you could in a way seduce people into buying your product. Turns out Adrien was born with this skill, of being a sort of god. No kidding! The way people chanted his name when he struck a deal, it was like a prayer. Way to go Adrien! I knew you could Agreste! You might actually finally be as good as your father! Adrien you are awesome! Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!

Ding! Adrien’s phone chimed. “You have one new message!” Plagg grumbled, obviously hungry. “Plagg, the cheese is your room!” Adrien said, pointing to the small closet. It was only as big as a trophy case, but for plagg, it was a very big room. Considering the kwami was only a little bigger than Adrien’s fist. 

The closet had glass doors, a staircase, bed, cheese room, and living room with a phone as a TV. Adrien replaced the cheese room stock with a new box of cheese. And so Plagg curled up on the mini sofa with a bowlful of cheese and watched the next episode of Cheese-Wizards. 

Adrien slid his phone out of his pocket and checked his message. It was from Nino. His high-school bro.

Nino: Hey Dude, u r invited to my wedding!

I laughed, he had proposed. He was telling me about it earlier over the phone. We had laughed and teased each other until our sides hurt. It felt good to be a kid once in a while, and Nino and Alya let him be so.

Adrien: Really, so u did propose. Who else knows about the wedding?  
Nino: yeah  
Nino: and my parents, her parents, you and Marinette  
Adrien: Marinette?  
Nino: Yeah dude from high school! Don’t tell me u forgot!  
Adrien: I didn’t forget, but didn’t she move?  
Nino: Yeah, a few months after u  
Adrien: how is she doing  
Nino: Busy, she barely made time for the wedding?  
Adrien: Oh… how so?  
Nino: Dude! Don’t tell me u don’t know! She is the CEO of LadyNoir and works under the pen name of Ladybug. She used to be a big fan of Ladybug y’know, but she didn’t tell us that she was until LB and CN disappeared  
Adrien: Oh… WOW! I love LadyNoir’s Line, it’s in the top 10 best lines on EARTH  
Nino: yeah! Heard it was better than Agreste  
Adrien: I would assume so.

Adrian clicked his tongue as he looked at the time. It was getting late. He would have to start packing up for the day. 

Adrien: when and where do u want me to come  
Nino: How about the park u used to have photoshoots at as a kid.  
Adrien: when?  
Nino: ASAP  
Adrien: that could be a while  
Nino: This week.  
Adrien: WHAT!  
Nino: yeah.  
Adrien: I’ll see what I can do.  
Nino: ADRIEN! YOU WORKAHOLIC!  
Adrien: It’s not that I don’t want to, I just have a lot.  
Nino: Yeah? Like what??!  
Adrien: I gtg, I’ll see what I can do k?  
Nino: Bye

_________________________________________________________________________

MD-C  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an extremely busy woman. She woke up early and went to bed late, but Alya’s wedding gave her a perfect excuse to not worry about work for the next month or so.

It had been a while since she had been to Paris anyway, so it all worked out. Plus, this season wasn’t a very busy one, and so she cleared her schedule and caught the next flight to Paris.


	2. Before hand stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is super stressed, Marinette offered to help, but can she finish in time?

Chapter 2:

AC  
Alya Cesaire was extremely nervous. Her wedding was only a little over a week away! Why had she agreed to have it so early? There were a lot of things she still had to do. 

“Make yourself a list of things you have to do.” Marinette said, as she scanned another website. “It will help you keep track of the stuff you do, and you won’t forget anything.” 

So, reluctantly, Alya Cesaire took out a pen and scribbled down some ideas.

Get my wedding gown  
After party stuff  
Hire a dj  
.  
.  
.

And so the list went on for another 2 pages. Finally, Alya put the orange pen down. She picked up the 3 sheets of paper, and looked them through. “There, now, first thing’s first! Let’s go shopping!” she said.

Marinette looked up. “Actually, to make things easier, I was going to ask if you would like me to design your wedding gown and after-party dress?”

Alya smiled, her friend always had her back. “Really!? You can do that in less than a week?”

“Of course, I am Ladybug.” she said with a wink.

Ladybug was just a pen name that Marinette had worked under. The real Ladybug was a superhero. It was a shame that she had died 8 years ago, after defeating an akuma. She had slipped of the Eiffel Tower. The next day Nadja Chamak had reported that Ladybug was dead. 

Alya blinked away the thought and nodded, “Thanks Marinette!” she said, pulling her Best friend into a bear hug.

__________________________________________________________________________

MD-C  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at Alya’s desk with a notebook. She was drawing a fresh design for the wedding gown, which was obviously more important than the after-party dress.

She wasn’t going to make the dress poofy, though it would be easier to design that way, frills didn’t match Alya’s style. But then again, neither did dresses. Which made designing this gown only 100 times harder. 

Marinette sketched out a quick design. Just a long white gown. With a small diamond embroidered neckline. She erased the neckline, and made the dress strapless. She decided to cover it with floral lace sleeves. She decided to cover the end of the dress with diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short, I will either post another chapter today, or I will post a long chapter tomorrow.
> 
> to see what marinette's design looked like open this link:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/54/57/a7/5457a76d2139df2ca4156c5d62c94e48.jpg


	3. As the days creep closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a call from his dad.
> 
> Alya hasn't responded to any of Nino's texts.

AA  
Adrien had managed to clear out his schedule for the next month or so. Not completely, of course, his job didn’t allow him to take more than 3 days off a month. So he decided that he would work from Paris. 

So it was settled, and Nino was happy. Adrien’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Nino.” he grumbled. Nino had been calling him quite often in the last few days. He slid the phone out of his pocket. 

“Nino, for the last time, I am kind of busy!” Adrien snapped.

“Son, I did receive the news that you would be in Paris for a while.” a gruff voice came from the other side of the line.

“F - FATHER!! Um… yes, I will be in Paris for the next month, due to the wedding of a close friend.”

“Nino. Was it? The dark skinned boy from your school. I heard he is a DJ now.”

“Yes father, it is him. Anyway, why did you call?”

“I received news that Madame Ladybug from Noir is going to be in Paris for a month or so too. I want you to have a meeting with her. If I can arrange for so.”

“I- I am not sure father, Ladybug is a busy woman. I mean, we have met once, only for a little bit though.”

Adrien bit his tongue, acknowledging his error. But it wasn’t completely a lie. Adrien had met Marinette in highschool, but she always seemed nervous around him. Adrien, being the well known Chat Noir of Paris, had also personally met the superhero Ladybug. But he had lost her, she was dead now. 

“Of course she is a busy woman! But she would dare not attend this meeting!” Gabriel snapped.

“Yes father, I am in the middle of something very important! Can I get back to you in an hour?” Adrien asked. But he didn’t wait for an answer, and he didn’t need one, his finger dashed to the red button at the bottom of his screen.

He was going to have to start packing soon, he was not going to waste another minute, because his flight was leaving the next morning.  
__________________________________________________________________________

NL  
For Nino Lahiffe the past week had been one of the longest weeks on Earth! He had texted Alya like 100 times, but everytime his text was followed by the following response.

‘Hey this is Marinette, Alya is kinda busy. U guys can smooch all you want after the wedding!’

So Nino decided to do some of the wedding work on his own. He hired a DJ, since Alya told him he knew DJ-ing better than she did. He hired a really good band to perform at the after party, and he hired a really good team of photographers.

Alya’s house was only a few blocks away, he assumed she wasn’t home, but he had the spare keys. He was going to borrow her list for the night.

He walked down Le Grande street and pulled the spare keys out of his pocket. “Alya wouldn’t mind… right? She had 2 copies.” he told himself as he opened the door.

Surprisingly, he heard giggles inside. SHIT! ALYA WAS HOME! 

He knocked on her bedroom door. “Alya, Babe, are you in there.” he asked.

“Yeah, Nino when did you get here?” she asked, throwing the door open.

She flung her arms around him, “Marinette said you missed me!”

Mari rolled her eyes and waved hello. “Marinette responded to all of them in a lot of detail.” he grumbled.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Come on Nino, we had some serious shopping to do.”

“Was this shopping more important than me?” he snapped, in mock annoyance.

“NINO! Of course it wasn’t more important than you!” Alya snapped, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

“Actually… It kinda was!” Marinette laughed. 

“Nette! That is so… ugh!” Nino said rolling his eyes. Marinette and Nino had been friends since they were 6. Though the whole world seemed to call Marinette, he always called her Nette. Because Alya found it cute, and because Marinette was good at trapping Nino in the stickiest situations. And if anything, nets were used for trapping people.

“So Nino… why exactly are you here?” Marinette asked. Nino looked at her in mock disgust. “Why Nette! Why is it that you don’t want me here, why are you conspiring against me, to my fiance?” he said, dramatically.

“Nino!” the two girls laughed, flinging the pillows toward him. Nino snickered, flinging the fallen pillows back at them. “PILLOW FIGHT!” Alya shouted. Kicking a pillow into Marinette’s face.

“AHHH! This dress cost a lot you know, it’s from Agreste!” Marinette snapped, flinging the pillow back at Alya. 

“Oh please, with the money that you have, I wouldn’t worry about the dress.” Alya said, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, but still! I like this dress.”

“Didn’t you tell me it was from last season?” 

“What if it is? Certainly there is no law that punishes you from wearing last season’s dresses.”

“Mari!!!!!!” Alya whined, “won’t you let us have one last pillow fight?”

“ALYAA!!!!” Nette snapped, “I’ll just go change.”

“Fine! I could toss pillows at Nino instead.”

“Aww please, leave the poor boy alone.”

Nino rolled his eyes, “I am a man, Nette.”

Marinette laughed, “really? Since when?”

Nino flung a pillow at her, “Since a long time ago.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like today's chapter. It was a bit longer than yesterday's. Comment if you have any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked this story, please comment suggestions for the next part


End file.
